


Christmas morning

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, this is pure fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”“What’s the emergency?” asked Isabelle at the same time she yawned, “And what time is it?”“It’s Christmas, this mean we can finally open our presents! And it’s 7:30.”





	Christmas morning

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Cricket sent me this prompt on Tumblr; Clizzy exchanging presents and they got each other the same pajamas because even tho they liked them, they thought the other person would look better in them.
> 
> So here it is my friend, I hope you like it.

Clary ran to the room she shared with Isabelle and jumped on the bed where Isabelle was still sleeping.

“Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!”

Isabelle’s eyes fluttered open and she turned on her back. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled at Clary. 

“What’s the emergency?” asked Isabelle at the same time she yawned, “And what time is it?”

“It’s Christmas, this mean we can finally open our presents! And it’s 7:30.”

“Really? 7:30? You couldn't wait until at least 10 to wake me up?”

“Nope", giggled Clary.

Isabelle laughed and grabbed Clary by the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. Clary straddled Isabelle's thighs and broke the kiss.

“Stop trying to distract me. I want to open my presents and I really want to give you yours too”, pouted Clary.

“You’re such a kid", laughed Isabelle as she ran her hands up and down Clary’s thighs.

“Stop that”, said Clary and bat her girlfriend’s hands away.

“Okay, okay. Let me get dressed and we’ll go wake up the others.”

“Oh no no no, not yet!”

“I thought you wanted to open your presents?”

“Yes, but I don’t feel like getting murdered by Alec and Magnus because we woke them. Also if we wake up Simon he will want to eat before we opened the gifts because he’s grumpy before he ate breakfast.”

“You’re right. What do you say if we give each other one of our gifts and then we go back to bed for a few hours before the others wake up?”

“This is a great idea, now go get dressed!”

*

Clary sat in front of the fireplace and waited for Isabelle to join her with hot chocolate. It was snowing outside and soft Christmas music was playing. Clary smiled when Isabelle sat next to her and reached for the gift under the tree. 

“I don’t remember which one it is", said Isabelle laughing, “I started buying gifts since August so…”

Clary laughed and chose a gift under the tree and gave it to Isabelle.

“I did the same”, answered Clary.

“Do we open them at the same time or?”

“Oh at the same time!” exclaimed Clary.

They tore the wrapping paper around their gifts and threw it all over the living room floor like kids.

“What is it?” asked Isabelle

“It’s a pajama”, answered Clary showing it to Isabelle

“Me too", said Isabelle at the same time she realized the pajama she was holding in her hands was the exact same one she had bought Clary.

“Did we really bought each other the same gift?”

“I think so", said Isabelle, “thank you, I love it. When I bought yours I actually almost kept it for me but I thought you would look cuter than me in it.”

“Thank you. You know when I bought it I actually almost did the same and imagined you wearing it and damn you looked very good in it so I decided it would be one of your presents. You know what this mean?”

“That we have really great taste in pajamas and girlfriends?”

“Exactly", laughed Clary, “now let’s go put on our new pajamas and go back to bed, I’m still tired.”

“If you hadn't woke up at 7:30 you wouldn't be tired.”

“Shut up, you love me.”

“That’s true, Merry Christmas my love.”

“Merry Christmas Izzy.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated ❤


End file.
